Trick or Treat!
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: The S.A. are going to a Halloween party, and they've all got their costumes perfect and settled just the way they want them. Getting in those costumes and to the party however, is going to take a bit more work... Many pairings, one haunted night for them all!


MBP: Seriously, don't ask. I have no excuses or reasons except that it's almost Halloween and I want free candy. Plus, who doesn't like torturing our favorite characters?

Rini: Mwahaha… I know everyone's costumes!

MBP: NO SPOILING!

Rini: Why not?

Kio: B-because that's mean… and it'll come out eventually.

MBP: Okay, so after the prologue, each chapter's going to be about a different pairing. Anyways, I'm not going to ramble! Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The world was good. For once, there were no shady grandparents trying to sneak arranged marriages, pull them away from each other, or spy on them… or at least, there were no spies that they could find, and for the moment, that was enough for the S.A. and their group of friends.

However, for two girls, there was a major problem that needed fixing.

Sakura and Alisa sat in the greenhouse, the rest of the S.A. watching the contest between Hikari and Kei about costumes for Halloween. Since they'd actually started dating, their contests had taken on things related to their relationship.

Using this contest as an example, they were going to wear costumes that went together. Sakura thought it was cute; after all, she had a plan to get Jun to do the same with her. However, they couldn't agree on a theme, so they had to have a contest to figure out who gets to choose.

But that wasn't the problem. No, Alisa and Sakura's problem had a name: Ryuu.

They had their costumes already, and they were very excited for their own Halloween plans. There was a Halloween party at a boy's house that Sakura knew, though Alisa couldn't remember his name at the moment, and everyone was going.

Well, except for Akira and Tadashi who were dragged away by Tadashi's mother for a different party, but Sakura had said that didn't matter. What mattered was that they had the perfect costume for Megumi, except for what Ryuu would do if he saw her before she left their shared apartment.

So what they needed was a way that Ryuu would leave the apartment. They just couldn't think of a single thing, and they only had a few hours left…

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Finn walked into the greenhouse, waving with a smile. Sakura and Alisa had the thought at the exact same time.

"Finn!" They chorused, jumping up and running to the confused girl.

"You've never had a Halloween before, have you?" Alisa asked quickly.

Finn wrinkled her nose. "What's Halloween?"

"Question answered!" Sakura clapped her hands once. "Want to help us get Megumi into an amazing costume that will have Yahiro drooling?"

Finn's eyes lit up. When she and Ryuu had started dating, the two girls had gotten close because of their shared bond with the boy. Besides Alisa, Finn might have been the one to know the most about Megumi's supposed unrequited love.

And all three girls had noticed that Megumi's love wasn't as unrequited as she believed it was, which only made the idea of tormenting the stupid boy more fun.

"What do I have to do?"

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Ryuu!" Finn cried over the phone, making the boy jump off the couch where he was waiting for the twins, Sakura, and Alisa to finish getting ready. His costume was simple; he looked like he'd just found a mask and put it on with a suit.

"Finn? What's the matter?" Ryuu was reaching for his keys, prepared to run out and help her immediately.

"People are trying to get to me!" Finn said, her voice slightly higher than normal and sniffling quietly as if she was trying not to cry. "They keep ringing the doorbell, and they're all wearing masks, and they won't stop!"

After a moment, Ryuu realized that no one had explained to Finn about what was going to happen on Halloween night. In fact, they'd probably all forgotten her country didn't do Halloweens. He was about to explain that everything was all right, but Finn started talking again.

"Ryuu, I'm really freaked out!" Ryuu could hear the doorbell ring seconds before Finn squeaked, obviously not comfortable with what was going on. "Ryuu, please?"

The pleading tone in her voice got him moving; Ryuu told Finn he was on his way and that everything would be fine. He called out quickly to the others, dashing out the door with his keys.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Finn hung up her phone when Ryuu told her that he was on the way. Blinking back tears, she put the knife in the sink and hurried to throw the onions in the trash, covering the many freshly cut onions with a variety of papers and lemon pieces. She rinsed the knife quickly and shoved it in the dishwasher to hide it.

If she was right, and even if Ryuu did break traffic laws to get here faster, she still had five minutes until he arrived at the door. She grabbed her phone, diving onto the couch to huddle under a blanket.

The phone rang twice before it got picked up. "Jeez, what did you do, tell him someone was flirting with you at the door?" Alisa asked without saying hello. The rustling in the background was suggesting Megumi was fighting against the surprise costume they'd gotten her. "Ryuu was out in seconds!"

Finn sniffled, the onions still affecting her slightly. "I started cutting onions and pretending to freak out," she replied, blinking rapidly. "Is she cooperating?"

"Megumi? No, but Sakura's on it while Jun's getting into costume," Alisa said in a hurry. "Hold on a sec, okay? Megumi!" Her voice sounded farther away suddenly. "Trust me, you're going to look amazing! Yahiro won't know what hit him!"

"It could be literally too; I mean, that whip isn't just for decoration!" Sakura's declaration didn't help matters if the slams were anything to go by. Finn laughed, imagining the scene.

"Okay, so we gotta go; Megumi's locked herself in the bathroom," Alisa was back. "We'll get you pictures, okay?"

Finn nodded, even though she knew no one could see her. "I got it; I'll keep Ryuu here. Maybe he'll be willing to answer the door for the crazy people out there. They keep asking me if I do tricks since I don't have candy."

Alisa laughed. They hadn't fully explained Halloween to her, figuring it might be better for their ruse if Finn didn't know. "Maybe! See you later!"

The phone disconnected, leaving everyone to get ready for one eventful Halloween.

* * *

MBP: Did you like it? Like the idea? Story? Plot?

Rini: Aren't those practically the same thing?

MBP: Shut up. And sorry it's so short; it is just a prologue so when the pairing chapters come in, it won't be as strange!

Rini: Hee hee! Anyways, we hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
